Get Back in the Game
by Parvati48
Summary: Hermione has been in a funk since her and Ron broke up and during a girl's night Ginny and Luna convince her to get back in the game by daring her to kiss the next guy to come in the door. Hermione begrudgingly agrees only for that person to be none other than the Slytherin Prince himself. Will this work to her advantage or have serious backlash?


A/N: Ok so this popped into my head and I really want to write it down lol. It's just a one shot so after this it won't get in the way of my other stories which sad to say I can't seem to write on any at the moment. I click up to where I've typed so far and just stare at it maybe be able to type a few sentences but mostly I got nothing and since this has me inspired I'm gonna write and see if that helps me with my other stories lol. When I first started writing this I was stuck on all my stories but I got back into Practice Makes Perfect. :) Oh and I know this scene has been used in quite a few other fics but this is my own interpretation of it haha. I believe this scene happened in Grease 2 and has been the inspiration for fics like these. Oh and I'm just gonna mention Hermione is OC in this one, I didn't mean it to happen that way but it just happened as I wrote it lol. Anywho on with the story. Lol. :)

Summary: Hermione has been in a funk since her and Ron broke up and during a girl's night Ginny and Luna convince her to get back in the game by daring her to kiss the next guy to come in the door. Hermione begrudgingly agrees only for that person to be none other than the Slytherin Prince himself. Will this work to her advantage or have serious backlash?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to their original owners, this is just me playing around with an idea. :)

Get Back In The Game

"Hermione open up!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice from the other side of her apartment door along with another chain of knocks.

Hermione stared at the door and sighed before getting up from her couch and opening it to reveal her best friends Ginny and Luna standing on the other side. "Hey girls," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Ginny and Luna were both dressed up really nicely, Ginny in a blue midthigh, one shoulder cocktail dress, with matching heels and clutch. Her blue eyes were played up with blue shimmery eyeshadow and blue eyeliner and mascara, she also had on a red lip stain. Luna had on a gold silk dress with an assymetrical bottom, the left side was midthigh while the right was to midcalf, her dress had a v-neck and she was showing a nice amount of cleavage, wearing matching heels and a clutch. Luna had used gray eyeliner and mascara and used gold shimmery eye shadow with a light pink lip stain. "You guys look nice, going out with your guys?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"No, we are going out which includes you. Go shower and get dressed," Ginny said while the two girls pushed their way into her apartment.

"But Gin I-" she started but Ginny interrupted.

"You've got nothing planned so stop trying to weasel your way out of this. You've been holed up in here for 6 months and I'm not allowing it anymore, now go," Ginny said before turning Hermione around and slapping her butt. Hermione yelped in surprised but kept walking towards her room anyways, Ginny was right of course she had been in her apartment that long. She would leave to run errands, go grocery shopping or go to work but other wise she'd been in her flat wallowing in her own misery. Hermione stripped down and jumped in her shower, she hadn't had one yesterday or today because she had just been that lazy. Her depression seemed to be getting worse as she found she just didn't give a fuck about doing anything but working and sitting around her house binge eating while reading books, watching tv, or watching movies on her DVD player. She washed herself thoroughly with her cherry scented shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash; she loved cherries, they were her favorite fruit and her favorite flavor and scent for everything.

When she got out she dried her hair with the spell she had gotten out of a book she'd gotten in 4th year. After brushing out her long soft curls that ended half way down her back she decided to just leave her hair down. She applied her foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, red shimmery eye shadow, and a reddish pink lip stain before going into her room and looking through her underwear drawer deciding what to wear. "Ginny," Hermione called.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked as she came in drinking one of Hermione's bottles of juice, Hermione scowled at her and Ginny just smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What underwear should I wear?" Hermione asked.

"Based on your make up you are wearing your favorite dress so go with the red lace pushup bra and red lace thong set," Ginny said.

"Ok," Hermione said before finding those pieces before just staring at them, "I haven't worn them since that day," Hermione said sadly.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, they are just underwear not sentimental time pieces, just put them on," Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"Fine," Hermione said and began putting them on.

"Luna and I will be in the kitchen drinking more juice," Ginny said.

"Ok," Hermione said and went to get her favorite dress. It was red of course, her favorite color, it slipped on her and fit her like a glove. The dress was of a soft material and went to right above her knees, it tended to flare out a bit if she span which she loved to do in that dress. It had off the shoulder straps but otherwise it fit like a strapless would being tighter on the bust area so it stayed up. In fact the dress was rather tight on the top of it until the waist where it flared out. Her mom and dad had bought the dress for her graduation from Hogwarts since everyone went back for their 7th year. That was about two and a half years ago, the war had ended about three and a half years ago.

Hermione slipped on her red heels that went with the dress and grabbed a red clutch before walking back into the front of her apartment. Ginny and Luna were sitting on her kitchen counters talking about Merlin knows what as she made her way over to them. "So where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we were just talking about, we had thought about going clubbing but that might be too much for you as a first outing in 6 months," Luna said dreamily.

"I can't be around that many people just yet," Hermione said.

"That's what we figured so we decided to go to Charlie's," Ginny smiled.

"Sound's good," Hermione smiled, like actually smiled. She loved Charlie's, it was a wizarding Bar & Grill in the middle of Wizarding London. The atmosphere was always really mellow and comfortable, they always had good music, and Charlie was an awesome chef. He had been a Durmstrang student but moved back to London right after the war because that's when he graduated Durmstrang so technically he was just as old as Hermione, 21 and had he gone to Hogwarts he would've been in their year. Charlie started up the Bar & Grill right after he got here and found a place to live, it was instantly popular because it was new and fresh.

"I heard Charlie is single too," Ginny said slyly.

"Gin, please don't," Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, shall we? I'm hungry," Luna said and they all linked arms and Hermione disabled the anti-apparation wards on her apartment temporarily and they apparated, landing right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sorry," they said to the few people who scattered when they apparated.

"I thought we were aiming for in front of the front door?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that was my fault, I was just thinking how fun dancing would be when we apparated," Luna said dreamily.

"At least we didn't hurt anyone but next time let's all focus on in front of the front door, alright?" Hermione said.

"Alright," Luna said.

"Hey ladies," Charlie smiled as he walked up, they were regulars here so he knew them by name.

"Hey Charlie," they smiled.

"I haven't see you here in a long time Hermione," Charlie said appraising her outfit.

"I've uh, I haven't felt like going out the last few months," Hermione said and blushed lightly.

"That's understandable, but I'm sure you'll be better off once you start getting out more," Charlie grinned flashing his brilliant white teeth. Hermione couldn't help but smile along with the gorgeous guy. Charlie was an English born wizard but he had gone to Durmstrang, he was tall, had tanned skin, green eyes, and blonde shaggy hair. He was also very nice and sweet, basically Charlie was the complete package for any girl.

"Thanks Charlie," she smiled.

"Anytime, in commemoration for your first time coming out in awhile, it's on the house whatever you want Hermione," Charlie smiled and winked.

"Oh thanks, but that's not necessary," Hermione said.

"I know it's not, but I want to," he smiled warmly making Hermione's heart flutter.

"Ok," Hermione said and went to go sit down in their favorite booth, it was in the middle of the place so they could reach anywhere they wanted in the same amount of time and it also happened to be big and U-shaped so you could have large groups there if you wanted.

"Oh my Merlin, I think he likes you Hermione," Ginny giggled.

"Oh hush, I'm sure he's just being nice. He knows what happened," Hermione said though she was smiling to herself at the prospect of Charlie liking her.

"He's checking out your hot ass 'Mione," Luna said rather loudly and a few people chuckled along with Luna and Ginny when Hermione blushed bright red and looked backwards to find Charlie scrubbing a glass meticulously behind the bar with a blush across his cheeks. Hermione began to giggle because he had been caught and he looked uber adorable when he blushed, boys were adorable when they blushed there was just no getting around it.

They sat down before Charlie came over with his usual charming smile on his face, "So ladies, what can I get you to drink today?" he asked.

"Firewhiskey for me," Hermione said.

"Since when do you drink Hermione?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Since about 6 months ago," Hermione said and looked away since she felt her sadness coming back.

"Ok, Firewhiskey for you, Luna, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'll have a Mango Mai Tai," Luna said.

"Ooh I'll have the same," Ginny smiled.

"Alright, and do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" he asked.

"No, we'll need the menus," Ginny said and three menus appeared in front of them.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly," Charlie said.

"Firewhiskey, seriously?" Ginny asked as soon as he was away.

"Yeah, I've been drinking it since then, I'm used to the burn," Hermione shrugged.

"Where do you hide it?" Ginny asked.

"It's in the cupboard above her stove," Luna said.

"How the hell did you know that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Usually you have that cupboard shut tightly since you don't use it but it was slightly ajar while we were there and I saw the clear bottle through the crack," Luna said.

"Holy fuck, how did you even notice that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm more observant than you," Luna shrugged.

"True, so why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"It's not a big deal Gin, so I drink occasionally now. You were always trying to get me to drink before, I thought you'd be happy," Hermione said.

"Firewhiskey tends to mess with you a lot Hermione," Ginny said.

"Oh well," she said and looked back at the menu. Ginny was right Firewhiskey did mess with her a bit more than normal people for some reason. It made her a bit braver like most alcohol did to people but it also made her way too honest and she revealed her emotions a whole hell of a lot more. The first time she'd drank it had been about 8 months ago at Ginny's and Harry's engagement party because Ron wouldn't stop bugging her about it. Needless to say she had gone around telling everyone how happy she was for those two and she couldn't wait til Ron proposed too and she cried a lot. She made a complete ass of herself basically, it was terrible.

"So have you even tried to talk to a guy?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said glancing up at Ginny.

"Why the hell not?" Ginny asked.

"I just can't do it," Hermione said.

"You are just too scared of getting hurt again Hermione," Luna said.

"Yeah I know," Hermione said.

"Look Hermione, I know we try to avoid talking about this at all costs but Ron broke it off with you 6 months ago, it's about time you get back in the game," Ginny said.

"He might change his mind though," Hermione said sadly.

"Are you fucking kidding me Hermione? You've been being a complete depressed shut in, in hopes he'd take you back?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, because I love him," Hermione said starting to cry.

"'Mione, I'm sorry for being so mean, it's just I don't think Ron wants to get back with you. He's been sleeping around with a bunch of different girls, including a widow of a guy who died last week. He went out for drinks with her and they ended up sleeping together, not even sure how that one happened," Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she felt what little hopes for their reconciliation shatter along with her heart again.

"Yeah really, I'm sorry," Ginny said and hugged her.

"Hey sorry, I got an influx of drinkers at the bar but here's your drinks ladies," Charlie said. "Oh and a dish of cherries since I know how much you girls like cherries."

"Thanks Charlie," they smiled though Hermione's didn't reach her eyes she was even more depressed now and grabbed her Firewhiskey and completely knocked it back, barely wincing at the burn.

"I'll take another unless you have some cherry flavored vodka and sprite," Hermione said and then looked up, all three of them were staring at her in shock.

"You've got it," Charlie said and left.

"Thanks," Hermione called after him and grabbed a cherry and began sucking on it.

"This is so weird," Ginny said.

"Jealous because I'm a better drinker Ginny?" Hermione giggled as she began to chew the cherry.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Ginny chuckled.

"I would, she can drink Firewhiskey with barely a wince, you still wince a bit," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna," Ginny snorted.

"Your welcome," Luna replied as she sipped her Mai Tai. "This is really good."

"Here's your cherry vodka and sprite, try not to keep chugging drinks we don't want you doing something and hurting yourself," Charlie said.

"I won't hurt myself, I'm a big girl and I can contain my liquor thanks though," Hermione said a bit shortly.

"Alright sorry, so do you know what you want yet?" Charlie asked.

"Uh yeah, just give me a grilled cheese with cheddar cheese and french fries," Hermione said.

"You could have anything on the menu and that's what you go for?" Ginny chuckled.

"It's good to eat bread when drinking so you don't get drunk too quick," Hermione shrugged.

"True, I'll take a bacon cheeseburger, no tomato with french fries," Ginny said.

"I'll take a shepherd's pie," Luna said.

"You've got it," Charlie said and left. One of the other great things about Charlie's is he was a half blood so he knew about both wizarding and muggle food so he cooked both and his jukebox had both muggle music and wizarding music on it.

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about, 'Mione you need to get back in the game. You aren't gonna be young forever," Ginny said.

"I'm only 21," Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah me too, but I want you to get with somebody so we can have kids around the same time and stuff," Ginny said.

"I doubt I'm gonna find my soul mate that easily," Hermione said.

"You never know, it could be the next guy to walk in here," Ginny said.

"Not likely," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well are you ready to at least try to date again?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think you should try again like I'm doing," Luna said.

"What happened with Richard, or Max, or whatever his name was?" Hermione asked. Luna had been dating a lot in the past year but it always ended too quickly because either she had a problem with him or they had a problem with her but she had switched boyfriends quite often so Hermione usually forgot their names or called them by an ex's name.

"His name was Paul and he thought I was too flighty for his liking because I wasn't ready to settle down and become a doting girlfriend. All I asked him was if he'd be ok if I went traveling to find the Crumple Horned Snorcack because I'm a naturalist, it's what I do. I go looking for creatures when I'm not helping daddy with the Quibbler," Luna said.

"So he broke up with you because you wanted to do your job?" Hermione asked scandalized.

"Yeah, he's cute and nice in bed but if he can't understand my dreams then it's his loss," Luna said.

"Didn't you guys only date for like two months?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, so?" Luna said.

"You slept with him and only dated him that long?" Hermione asked.

"Not everyone is content with just cuddling after a hot snog session," Luna said.

"So I like to cuddle," Hermione said a little hurt.

"So do I, but after we have a hot make out session, I can't just stop what was started," Luna said.

"I didn't always stop it just when I wasn't in the mood," Hermione said and sipped her drink.

"Well Paul started one and I finished it, it was only once a few days before we broke up," Luna said.

"When was that by the way?" Hermione asked.

"A couple days ago," Luna said.

"Oh that sucks," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I'm over it. We weren't that serious yet besides he clearly wasn't the one for me if he can't accept me for me," Luna said.

"So you are ready to try again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and so should you. I know you and Ron were together for three years but he clearly isn't who you are supposed to be with so I think you should stop waiting for him and look for someone who is," Luna said.

"Fine, I'll try," Hermione answered.

"Good, you should start right now!" Ginny said as she had been listening just sipping her drink.

"I was thinking after a bit of time," Hermione said.

"You've spent enough time waiting, start tonight," Ginny said.

"And how do you want me to go about that?" Hermione scoffed.

"I dare you to kiss the next guy who walks in here," Ginny smirked.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head.

"I double dog dare you!" Ginny said.

"Do it Hermione, remember he may just be your soul mate," Luna said.

"I doubt it," Hermione chuckled.

"Go do it, I see a couple of guys are about to walk in right now, so go," Ginny said.

"Fine," Hermione said and drank a little more of her drink and stood up. That was until she saw that is was none other than Draco Malfoy walking in and she sat back down quickly. "Are you fucking serious?" Hermione whisper yelled.

"Yes, but you already agreed so go," Ginny said gleefully, she was enjoying working Hermione up.

"I hate you," Hermione said and began walking up towards the two guys standing by the door looking for a table. "Hey Malfoy, Zabini," Hermione smiled as she walked right in front of them. Hermione could feel her nerves bubbling up in her stomach, she didn't know if she could deal with the rejection after this kiss, especially so soon.

"Granger?!" They both asked in shock as they looked down at her. They were both 6'2 and Hermione was only 5'6 so she felt even smaller.

"Yeah, it's me," she chuckled.

"So what do you want?" Draco asked and what surprised her was how polite he sounded towards her. He wasn't sneering at her, his voice was filled with only curiosity.

"Um about that," she chuckled awkwardly and they both arched their brows at her. "Um please don't hex me, but you are about to freak the fuck out," she said nervously.

"Why?" Draco asked in suspicion but then Hermione grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Hermione could feel him tense up in surprise but she started to move her lips against his and he relaxed into the kiss and began kissing her back excitedly. Hermione felt his hands grab her waist and pull her a little closer to him and she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself since she wasn't expecting that. Hermione broke the kiss when she felt herself enjoying it way more than she should've enjoyed kissing her nemesis. Her stomach had erupted into butterflies and her heart had skipped a beat especially when he had grabbed her waist.

"Have a good night guys," she smiled and then walked back to her table like nothing happened.

Draco just stood there staring after her, "What the fuck just happened?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I believe you were just thoroughly snogged by the Gryffindor Princess, who may I add has grown up nicely and looks fucking hot now," Blaise said.

"Yeah she has, and she's a great kisser but why did she kiss me is the question?" he asked in confusion looking at her as she giggled with the older hotter versions of Weaslette and Lovegood. Draco was confused but he was also turned on, he had an unhealthy obsession with cherries. He loved the smell, the taste, the color, the everything and for some reason they turned him on and Granger had just tasted and smelled like cherries and was wearing red. That's one of the reasons he pulled her closer, he was getting turned on by her and her soft lips made him want to do nothing but snog her senseless.

"I don't know, want to find out?" Blaise asked as he appraised the other two girls too.

"Yes," he said and they began to walk towards the table.

Hermione left him standing there and she could feel both boys staring after her as she walked back to her table and sat down smugly.

"He grabbed your waist like he wanted to kiss you more," Ginny giggled.

"I know," Hermione giggled along.

"So how was it?" Luna giggled too.

"He's an excellent kisser and we didn't even use tongue," Hermione said a bit dreamily but caught herself and stopped smiling with a goofy expression about her nemesis.

"Oh Merlin, they're coming over," Ginny giggled.

"Oh Merlin whatever you do, don't fart," Luna said and the three of them burst into laughter as they waited for the guys to arrive at the table.

"Hey Granger, Weaslette, Lovegood," Draco said as he and Blaise stopped in front of the table.

"Hey Malfoy," they chorused.

"I think you remember Blaise here," he said and pointed his head towards Blaise.

"Hey Zabini," they said.

"Granger, Weasley, and hello Lovegood," Blaise said checking Luna out not even trying to hide it.

"Hello yourself Zabini," Luna smiled as she looked him up and down and apparently liking his outfit. He was wearing an olive green tight fitting tshirt and black jeans with black designer tennis shoes.

"You look hot," Blaise said unceremoniously.

Luna chuckled, "Not too bad looking yourself," she said in her dreamy voice.

"Why don't you guys sit down with us?" Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Weaslette," Draco smirked and he sat down next to Hermione while Blaise sat down next to Luna with a wink and Luna actually blushed a little, surprising Hermione as she saw it. Hermione could feel the body heat coming from Draco since he was sitting so close to her, she was uber aware of him and grabbed her drink and sipped as she felt him staring at her.

"Not a problem," Ginny smiled.

"So what the hell was that?" Draco asked and pointed back towards the door as he bored his eyes into the side of Hermione's face since she wasn't looking at him.

"I believe it was called a kiss Malfoy," Hermione smirked and finally looked at him. His silver eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion as he stared down at her.

"Oh ha ha Granger, I know that was a kiss but why did you kiss me?" he asked. Hermione looked away and grabbed a cherry from a bowl in the middle of the table and he almost groaned. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me!_ he thought and then she stuck it into her mouth and began sucking on it and he about lost it. He felt himself harden and he wanted to pound his head onto the table and hoped she didn't notice anything since he was sitting in a way that she would be able to see it if she looked at him properly.

"Ginny dared me to kiss the first guy who walked in through the door, you happened to be the lucky winner," she chuckled though he saw a faint blush cover her cheeks before she pulled the stem away from the cherry and started chewing it. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she blushed, he had to stop himself when that thought popped up. This was Granger he was talking about, she's not supposed to be adorable.

"Oh well lucky me then," he smirked.

"Here's your food girls sorry it's a bit late, today we are busier than usual, I should consider hiring some help," Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah maybe," Hermione chuckled which didn't sit well with Draco at all. He didn't like seeing her flirting with another guy and it confused the hell out of him, he didn't like Granger before she just snogged his socks off there by the door.

"Are you guys staying at their table?" Charlie asked as he looked over Blaise and Draco though he seemed more interested in how close Draco was to Hermione.

"Yes, they are Charlie," Ginny said.

"I guess we are," Draco smirked.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" Charlie asked.

"Uh what are you drinking Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked taken aback for a second, "Cherry vodka and sprite," she said.

_Of course she was, no wonder I tasted cherry on her_ Draco thought. He was already turned on enough that wouldn't help, "Oh well I'll get a Firewhiskey," Draco said and Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Me too," Blaise said.

"Alright, coming up," Charlie said.

"Don't like cherry vodka and sprite Malfoy?" Hermione snorted.

"No, that's not the problem," Draco said but kept it at that.

"The problem is he loves cherry everything a little too much," Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco growled.

The three girls were confused by Blaise's statement, they all had an idea of what he was saying but didn't want to voice it. Hermione was scared of having her thought confirmed, she really hoped Malfoy didn't get turned on by cherries as she was covered in the scent and that was what flavor her drink was.

Blaise held his hands up in surrender though he was still smirking, "So, what are you ladies out for tonight?" he asked.

"Hermione has been a depressed shut in for the past 6 months and we've finally managed to get her out of the house," Luna said and Hermione stared at her in horror for telling them that.

"Why have you been a depressed shut in for the past 6 months?" Draco asked.

"Not like you care," Hermione said and glared down at her plate she had yet to touch.

"Granger, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't ask," he replied but Hermione grabbed a french fry and began to eat it and shook her head.

"My idiot brother broke it off with her 6 months ago and she didn't take it well," Ginny said and Draco thought about it and he remembered the piece the Daily Prophet had about those two breaking it off but hadn't thought much about it.

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione said in exasperation then she looked back at the table gloomily.

"Well it's the Weasel's loss then, why the hell would he break up with a knock out like you?" Draco asked, he had the desire to make her feel better which was a weird feeling for him. He noticed how everyone was staring at him with shocked expressions, including Blaise though his also looked amused. "What?" he asked.

"Did-did you just call me hot?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah, I guess I did," he chuckled awkwardly and felt himself blush and wanted to face palm himself.

Hermione felt herself smile before she started giggling, he just looked so cute as he blushed and he actually called her hot. It was too much for Hermione and she started giggling uncontrollably. Everyone at the table was looking at her like she lost her mind except for Draco who was looking horrified and blushed brighter at being laughed at.

"What?!" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just never in my life would I expect you of all people to say I Mudblood Granger was hot," she said as she calmed down and took a large gulp of her drink.

"I uh, I don't care about blood status anymore," Draco said since that's all he could think of.

"Really?" Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, after the war I realized how wrong I was and I changed," Draco said.

"It's true, he is different now, much better than the little git he used to be," Blaise said nodding.

"Thanks Blaise," Draco rolled his eyes at being called a little git.

"You know I got your back bro," Blaise smirked.

"You don't think anyone is below you now? Or that if you aren't Pureblood, you're not worth the scum on your shoe?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"Have I been mean to you once since we've been sitting here?" he asked.

"No, but I figured that attributed because of me making out with you as soon as you walked in the door," Hermione said and drank more of her drink.

"I swear I've changed, on my father's grave," Draco said.

"You're dad died?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet but it won't be much longer, he's been in Azkaban since the war, and he's very sick now," Draco shrugged.

"That's terrible," Hermione said and drained the last of her drink.

"My father was a monster and you are feeling sorry for him?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Monster or not, he is still a human being, though I use that in the loosest sense of the word. Is there anything anyone can do for him?" Hermione asked.

Draco just stared at her with a weird look on his face along with everyone at the table though Blaise seemed like he was studying her for some reason. "You are a very strange girl Granger, you actually care what happens to my father though he allowed you to get tortured on my dining room floor and even wanted to turn you into the Dark Lord," Draco said.

"I know he did, but you let me get tortured too and I'm talking to you," she said and he cringed.

"Ok, can we pretend I didn't bring that up?" he asked.

"Sure, but what's wrong with your dad?" she asked.

"Well other than the obvious, he was struck with a rare disease, they don't know what it is and it's been slowly draining his life force and magic. There's no cure," Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione said and she started thinking of if she'd heard of anything like that before as she finally started eating.

"Here's those drinks, do you know what you want to eat?" Charlie asked the boys.

"A sirloin steak, medium rare with mashed potatoes," Blaise said since he had been flipping through the menu.

"Uh I'll just have the same," Draco said.

"You alright there Hermione? You seem to be thinking pretty hard about something," Charlie said.

"I'm fine thanks, just trying to remember if I had read about something before," Hermione said and kept eating.

"Alright, holler if you guys want something else," Charlie said.

"Oh I want another cherry vodka and sprite," Hermione said and held up her empty class.

"And we want another fruity drink but with more alcohol in it," Ginny said pointing towards her and Luna who nodded since they were both done with their Mango Mai Tais.

"You've got it," he smiled and walked off.

"Is he your boyfriend Granger?" Blaise asked.

"No, he's Charlie he's always nice to the ladies," she replied.

"He seems especially nice to you," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"That's because Charlie has the hots for her and was checking out her nice ass when we walked in," Luna said.

Both Draco and Blaise choked on their drinks as she said that so bluntly, "Really?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, really," Luna said as she kept eating.

Hermione noticed Malfoy purse his lips at the idea of Charlie having the hots for her and it confused her. "You ok there Malfoy?" she asked since he also seemed to be glaring a hole in the table.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, why?" he asked and casually sipped his Firewhiskey.

"You seem a little annoyed," she said.

"Nope, I'm completely fine," he said and looked out towards the dance floor.

"Ok then," Hermione said and turned back towards Ginny who seemed to be trying to catch her attention as subtle as possible. Ginny was trying to mouth something to her but Hermione couldn't concentrate enough on her lips since she was buzzed so she furrowed her brow and stared harder. Blaise noticed and started chuckling quietly before turning towards Luna and began talking to her quietly. "I can't understand you," Hermione whispered.

Ginny sighed in agitation before pulling Hermione's head over to her so she could whisper in her ear, "Ask Malfoy to dance, he looks like he's interested in you."

"Are you kidding me? He couldn't possibly like me," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Yes he does, I can see it the way he keeps looking at you," Ginny whispered back in her ear.

Hermione noticed Draco, Luna, and Blaise were all staring at them in amusement. "What?" they asked.

"You know if you wanted privacy you could have just put up a silencing charm," Draco chuckled.

"Uh yeah we could've, but then we'd be denied the pleasure of being all close and stuff," Ginny said dumbly making them all laugh.

Hermione went back to Ginny's ear, "Are you sure?" she asked going back to their conversation.

"Yeah, he looks like he wants to rip your clothes off and love you all night long," Ginny whispered back and Hermione blushed bright red.

"Not the best way to win her over there Gin," Luna said.

"Holy fuck, you couldn't hear all of that, could you?" Hermione asked mortified at the table.

"No," Draco and Blaise said.

"I can read lips," Luna smiled.

"So what were they talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said before grabbing a couple cherries and popping them in her mouth and plucking off the stems and chewing.

"You sure like cherries Granger," Blaise mused.

"They are my favorite fruit," she said and shrugged one shoulder.

"What a coincidence, they're Draco's too," Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco scowled.

"Merlin, this is embarrassing," Hermione sighed.

"Agreed," Draco sighed as well.

"Wanna go dance to get away from them?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to," Draco said and got up and Hermione followed him to the dance floor.

Hermione walked right over to the jukebox and started looking for a song she wanted to dance to. She flipped to the muggle selection since she liked muggle music better than wizarding music. She was really hoping Ginny was right even though that didn't even make sense to her, she disliked him before the kiss but now she found herself wanting him to like her. Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully as she leaned over looking at songs, she liked the song that was on so she started bouncing her butt around not even thinking about it. That was until she bounced it right in to Draco who was standing not too far behind her and she stood up and whipped around, "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry," she blushed.

"It's uh, It's alright," he smirked down at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, Lovegood was right you do have a nice ass," he smirked.

"Thanks," Hermione chuckled though she was blushing.

"No problem," he said.

"Do you like any of these songs?" she asked. "Oh wait never mind, I forgot you don't listen to muggle music," she said and bit her lip.

"I do now actually," he said and he pointed out a song he liked.

"Sexy chick by David Guetta ft Akon, really? I love that song," she smiled as she put it on and they walked back to the dance floor.

"Me too," he said as he followed her, before she stopped and he did too and she began grinding on him completely shocking him, he tensed in surprise. "You meant dancing like this?" he asked.

"Well how the hell else are we gonna dance? This isn't exactly ballroom dancing music," she snorted at her own joke and he chuckled before he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him as he began to grind with her.

"So how much do you wanna bet they are all attempting to get us together or something," Draco said.

"I'm not gonna bet on that because I already know they are," she chuckled and ground herself on him a little roughly and he suppressed a moan.

"Granger, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked.

"Did what?" she asked before she did it again.

"That," he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy," she said but it definitely sounded like she was smirking to him.

"Right, so how long have you been able to dance like this?" he asked.

"A few years, Ginny took me to a club and taught me to grind. I've had quite a bit of practice since then," she chuckled.

"I can see that," he said as he inhaled and realized even her curls smelled of cherries, this woman was going to kill him and she wouldn't even know how she did it. He groaned again when she rubbed herself harder on him again and he was pretty sure she felt his erection on her butt.

"I need another drink and I think your food is there," Hermione said as the song ended and they began walking back to the table where the other three were whispering and glancing at them until they sat down.

"We didn't want to interrupt you, but the food got here while you were otherwise preoccupied," Blaise smirked.

"Thanks," Draco said with a nod and the boys started eating while Hermione continued munching her fries. Charlie kept a warming charm on everyone's plates so they stayed warm so people could dance around if they wanted to.

"I gotta use the restroom, girls join me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure," they said and then Hermione took a sip of her drink as she waited for Draco to get up so they could all slide out.

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione smiled and then began walking away.

"Your welcome," he said.

They walked to the bathroom quickly and when they got in Hermione ran for a stall, "So Ginny, I think you're right," Hermione said.

"I usuallly am, but what about this time?" Ginny smirked, Hermione could just tell by her tone of voice.

"I think he likes me," Hermione smiled though they couldn't see.

"Ooh do tell," Ginny giggled as her and Luna popped themselves up on the counter after drying it with their wands.

"Well after I accidentally bumped him with my ass," she started.

"That wasn't an accident, I think you're body subconsciously wanted you to touch him in some way," Luna said.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she came out of the stall and went to go wash her hands.

"He's the first guy who's given you positive interaction since your break up, so you are finding yourself liking him more than you should. That was only doubled since you made out and seemed to like it," Luna said matter of factly.

"You are way too smart for your own good sometimes Luna," Hermione said.

"Well I wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing," Luna chuckled.

"True, so yeah after I did that we picked out a song we both liked and we began grinding as you probably saw. I 'accidently' rubbed against him roughly and I heard him suppress a groan, it was sexy as hell sounding," Hermione smiled.

"Are you gonna sleep with him?" Ginny asked exitedly.

"I don't know if he likes me enough for that," Hermione said.

"He doesn't technically have to like you for that, just need to fulfill a desire, and if you are willing then bam, instant relief," Luna said.

"Luna you should've left that one out," Ginny deadpanned.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel better I think he likes you as much as you like him or more," Luna said.

"We'll have to see how this goes on," Hermione said as she dried her hands and they left.

Charlie was at the table talking to the boys they walked quietly as to not be noticed, "-she's the kind who likes a respectable guy, one who makes her feel pretty since her self esteem isn't too high. At least that's what I've gotten from watching her over the years, you'll have to try your luck. I'll be back with more Firewhiskey," Charlie said and walked off. Hermione was surprised Draco had asked Charlie about her.

"Definitely likes you," Ginny giggled.

"Shh," Hermione said. "So what were you guys talking to Charlie about?"

Draco whipped around and was shocked when he found all three of them right behind him now, "How the hell did you sneak up on me like that?" he said.

"Oh we're part ninja," Hermione laughed and the girls joined in.

"Yeah, the Shadow Meshers also help," Luna smiled. "They help you stay hidden when you want to be," Luna shrugged as they all looked at her.

"Well Lovegood, it's good to know you are staying true to yourself," Blaise smiled.

"I don't need to change for anyone, I'm happy the way I am," Luna shrugged as we scooted into the booth.

"That's a good mind set to have Lovegood," Blaise smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"Your welcome," he said.

"So what were you guys talking to Charlie about?" Hermione repeated.

"Just ordering another round of Firewhiskey," Draco said.

"Hm I see," Hermione said as she munched on a french fry. Draco stiffened slightly when she said that because he was worried she had overheard them.

"Here's the Firewhiskeys," Charlie said and passed them to Draco and Blaise.

"Can I get one of those Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing," he said and looked around waiting for the others to order and then walked off.

"You drink Firewhiskey?" Draco asked in surprise.

"I do, I started drinking 6 months ago," Hermione said and her demeanor switched back to sad.

"Uh sorry, you don't have to talk to it," he said.

"Good," she said and chugged what was left of her cherry vodka and sprite.

"You know drinking away your feelings won't get you over them, right 'Mione?" Luna asked.

"I do, but I'd rather deal with them myself than in front of people," Hermione said.

"You've had 6 months to get over them, I don't think you are trying hard enough," Ginny said.

"I told you why Ginevra, so stop pushing it," Hermione snapped.

"Ooh whipping out the whole name," Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Zabini," Ginny grumbled and he smirked again.

"Malfoy, will you excuse me again?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah sure," he said around a bite of steak and got up so she could get up and she walked over to the bar.

"Charlie, I need that Firewhiskey now," Hermione huffed.

"Did that Malfoy bloke upset you?" Charlie asked as he poured her the shot and she knocked it back and slammed her shot glass down for another one.

"No, Ginny won't stop pushing me to get over my feelings for Ron. I can't just do that right away, I need time," Hermione said before she chugged the refilled shot glass.

"You know if you want my opinion, I'd say take the time you need but do it in a way that isn't interfering with your relationship with other people. You don't want to say or do something you regret later on," Charlie said and poured them both a shot and they chugged them.

"I can't even feel a slight burn anymore," Hermione chuckled as she put her glass back down.

"Well you've been drinking like a fish, not surprising," Charlie chuckled.

"Shh," she said.

"Just stating the truth," Charlie said and motioned to the seat next to her as he looked over her shoulder.

Hermione was confused until Draco sat down next to her, "Oh hi Malfoy, Gin send you over to babysit me or something?" she huffed.

"No, I came over here on my own accord to see if you were alright," he said and looked at her.

Hermione looked at him trying to figure out if he was being sincere and he gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said and summoned Draco's Firewhiskey from the table and she motioned towards them and Charlie filled them both up.

"Your welcome," Draco said as they both drank theirs.

"Can I call you Draco?" she asked and he looked at her in surprise.

"Only if I can call you Hermione," he smiled.

"Ok Draco, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What's that Hermione?" he asked and motioned for another shot.

"Hypo-hypothetically," she said having issues and giggled. "If you were to date me would you break up with me for loving you too much?"

Draco choked on his shot but managed to keep it in his mouth and swallowed it and wiped his mouth with the back on his hand and looked at her. She looked so crushed and vulnerable, he couldn't see her hurting anymore because this was making his heart clench painfully which wasn't a usual feeling for him. "No, if I was able to date someone as beautiful and smart, and kind, and funny as you, I'd never let you go," he said.

"Really?" she said and teared up.

"Yeah, you're great Hermione. I just wish I realized that sooner, maybe I could've saved you the pain," Draco said.

Hermione was so emotional as he made her feel better she launched herself into his arms effectively knocking them both off the bar stool. Draco was caught by surprise but wrapped his arms around her to hold her to his body to cushion her fall even if it meant she'd be landing on him. Hermione kissed him as they fell and surprised them both, when they landed with an oomph she broke the kiss and smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry," she said.

"It's no problem," he said trying to keep the strain out of his voice. She had landed on his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

Neither really made an effort to get up even though their friends were laughing behind them. "Thanks for saying what you did Draco," Hermione said tearfully.

"Your welcome, and I meant it," he said. Hermione burst into tears though of sadness or joy he wasn't sure. "Shh Hermione, it's alright don't cry," he said before looking for help at their friends.

"Tell her she completes you next," Blaise smirked. Luna elbowed him and he said "Ow," and looked back at her.

"Don't tease him, he's telling her things she's needed to hear for awhile," Luna scolded.

"Sorry," he mumbled like a scolded child.

"She won't listen to any of us when we tell her that, me, Gin, and Harry I mean. She always just says 'Clearly not'," Luna said.

"Her self esteem is that low?" Blaise asked.

"It is now, Ron kind of took the mickey out of her when he broke it off. You know how if you care about somebody you aren't supposed to point out their flaws?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," Blaise said.

"Ron missed that class in tact, pointed them all out to her," Ginny said.

"Wow that's harsh," Blaise said as they continued to watch the two.

During that Draco was listening and feeling even worse and feeling more sorry for her. Hermione just sat there crying quietly as he had his arm around her waist and he ran his hand through her soft curls with the other. Hermione began to sob again, she had clearly been listening too.

"H-He w-was r-right, I-I-I a-am t-t-too s-smart f-for m-my o-own g-good, a-an-and I-I l-like t-t-to sh-show o-off t-to m-m-make u-up f-for th-the f-fact th-that I-I'm j-just a-a M-Muggleborn, a-and I-I'm n-n-not a-as p-pretty a-as m-most g-g-girls, a-and-and," she was kind of blabbing on now.

"Hermione stop, it doesn't matter if you are too smart, he's just so inferior in the knowledge department, that it bothers him. Someone equally as smart as you wouldn't mind, they'd embraced it," Draco said. Hermione giggled as he said that but didn't say anything else. "It doesn't matter if you are a muggleborn, you're the best witch I've ever met, and that gives you the right to show off a bit," Draco said. Hermione was slowly calming down from her crying as she listened to him and he ran his hand through her curls. "I don't know what he was on about when he said you aren't as pretty as most girls, that's bullshit for a guy to tell that to someone he supposedly loved," Draco said.

"He d-d-didn't t-technically s-say th-that, he s-said I d-didn't c-care e-enough a-about my l-l-looks and it b-bothered him wh-when he s-saw all of his c-co-workers w-wives dr-dressing up for th-them but I'd o-only d-dress my-myself up if we w-were g-going s-somewhere," Hermione said.

"Well he knew how you were when he got with you, he shouldn't expect you to change just because you're different than other girls. Being different isn't a bad thing," Draco said and she was finally able to stop crying though she kept her head on his chest. "And about loving him too much? That doesn't even make sense, how can you love someone too much?" Draco asked.

"I still haven't figured that one out," Hermione said quietly, she was getting a little sleepy as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Well how did he explain it?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we go back to my place and I'll explain, the bar floor can't possibly be comfortable especially with my fat ass laying on you," Hermione chuckled.

"You are not fat," Draco said, in honesty he had stopped being uncomfortable on the floor as soon as he caught his breath from them falling. Having her there in his arms was comfortable and felt right as weird as that was.

"I know, I was just kidding but I'm probably getting heavy by now," she said as she fidgeted trying to get up.

"Actually no," he said but he didn't say anything else as she attempted to get up because she was fidgeting which happened to be rubbing against his package. His breath caught in his throat and he let go of her hoping she didn't hear anything or see anything. It was a bit of an inopportune time to be getting turned on especially when he was trying to make her feel better.

"Well still," she said as she got up and helped him up. "Can we get one for the road Charlie?" she asked and pointed at the shot glasses.

"Sure thing, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she smiled.

"Alright," Charlie said and filled up their shot glasses.

"Cheers?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Sure," he chuckled and they clinked glasses before knocking them back and Draco reached into his pocket, "How much do I owe you for all this?"

"Everything Hermione got today was on the house," Charlie said.

"Oh alright, well I'm sure this'll cover my tab," Draco said and passed Charlie 50 galleons.

"Uh yeah by a bit," Charlie said.

"Keep the change for the great service," Draco smiled.

"Thanks Mister Malfoy," Charlie said.

"Just Draco's fine," he said and Charlie nodded.

Hermione walked back over to the table and grabbed her clutch, "I'm sorry for being a bitch," Ginny said and got up.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper at you," Hermione said.

"Hug?" Ginny asked.

"Hug," Hermione smiled before they hugged each other tight.

"Let me know what happens tonight," Ginny giggled.

"No problem," Hermione giggled back.

Blaise got up, after putting his money on the table, so Luna could scoot out and she hugged Hermione too, "Don't forget to use protection," Luna said making Hermione flare red and Blaise started chuckling since he'd heard.

"Thanks for the advice Luna," Hermione snorted trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Your welcome," Luna said and released her.

"Blaise, nice to see you again," Hermione said and hugged him which surprised him but he hugged her back.

"Yeah, you too Hermione," Blaise said awkwardly since those two weren't close enough for that.

"Hey Draco, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Draco said and they hugged briefly.

"Blaise, would you like to go back to your place?" Luna asked.

Blaise looked at Luna in shock and she just smiled at him, "I have never had a woman start that conversation, that's fucking sexy," Blaise said.

"Well I'm not your average girl," Luna said.

"Very true, let's go," he smiled and held his arm out to her and they apparated away.

"Those two are totally fucking tonight," Hermione said.

"Yes, they are," Ginny giggled.

"You gonna go home to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Probably, haven't really seen him today," she said.

"Alright, later," Hermione smiled.

"Yep," Ginny said before Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them away.

"Looks like you and I are forever alone, huh Ginny?" Charlie asked as he came over and started cleaning up.

"Actually I have a fiance, so it's you being forever alone," Ginny chuckled.

"Thanks for the reminder," he snorted.

"I'm sure you could find somebody real easily, you're a good guy," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled as he scooped Blaise's money up and pocketed it and then Ginny passed him her money for her since Blaise had paid for both him and Luna.

"Your welcome, and thanks for telling Malfoy how to get Hermione to like him more," Ginny said.

"Ah, so you heard that?" he asked.

"Actually all three of us did, Hermione was less than pleased when he lied to her but it makes sense to me," Ginny said.

"I think she's great and if she doesn't get with Draco then I'd be happy to date her, I want her to be happy. She deserves it after everything she's been through and everything she's done for the wizarding world," Charlie said.

"Yeah I know," Ginny smiled. "I'm gonna head out, see you another time," Ginny said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Charlie smiled and Ginny apparated out.

Hermione and Draco landed outside her apartment, she looked around to make sure no one saw before she unlocked her apartment and undid all the wards to let them in.

"Paranoid much?" he asked.

"I'm just overly cautious," she said and then locked the door behind them and put the wards back up. "I've been doing this from the beginning and a couple days after I moved in somebody tried to break in. When the alarm on my wards went off I ran from my room wand drawn but whoever it was was gone with my door still ajar. I closed it, and started using a spell that'll only allow me to unlock it and I doubled my protective enchantments," Hermione said.

"Holy shit, good thing nothing happened," Draco said.

"Yeah, so can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Uh, what do you have?" he asked.

"More Firewhiskey, juice, water, both tea and coffee materials," Hermione said.

"I'll take a water," he said.

"Hope you don't mind bottled water," she said and went into her kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles.

"No, that's fine," he said.

"Alright," she smiled as she walked back in and handed him one.

"So this is your apartment, huh?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I think it's pretty nice, spacious, nice for a beginner apartment," he said.

"A beginner apartment?" she asked amused as she took a sip of water.

"Well yeah, you can't raise a family in here," he said before he took a drink of his.

"To worry about that somebody would actually have to want to be with me," Hermione said.

"And if you found them, what then?" Draco asked looking at her intently.

"We'd live here until we were married? I don't know I hadn't really thought of it," she said.

"Maybe you should just in case," Draco smiled at her and her heart fluttered. Draco was surprised at his bravery of all but admitting he'd like to be with her.

"We'll see about that after tonight," Hermione said, "After all you may have just helped me get back in the game," she smiled.

"Glad I could help," he smiled back.

"You know if someone had told me before tonight that you would be the one to finally get me to start healing my broken heart I would've told them they were insane and sent them to the Janis Thickey Ward in St. Mungo's," she chuckled as they sat on her couch.

"If someone told me I'd be the one to help you heal, I'd send them there myself," he chuckled.

"So did you still want to hear about what Ronald said?" she asked.

"Only if you want to tell me, now that you aren't crying," he said.

"I want to talk about it with you at least, so weird any one else who tried I'd shut them down but you for some reason I actually want to talk to," she said thoughtfully.

"It's probably my devilishly good looks," he smirked and she giggled and shook her head.

"Somehow I doubt that's it Draco," she said.

"Well I don't know what else it could be Hermione," he said, he loved being able to call her that and having her call him by his first name.

Hermione didn't say anything about that but started back on her story, "Ron said when he wanted his space I wouldn't give it to him, he said I hovered too much. When he wanted to just sit there and relax, I would bother him by asking him questions like how his day was or other meaningless questions like that. I wanted to cuddle too much, or hug him or kiss him too much, he even said I told him I loved him too often," Hermione said sadly.

"If I had a girlfriend that did all that I'd love it, I'd soak up all the love I could get. I didn't exactly have a love filled childhood other than from my mother," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm over it. I seriously wouldn't mind that all though, sounds nice to me," Draco said.

"At least somebody would appreciate it, you wanna know what else he said?" she said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"He was also completely hypocritical and said I didn't meet his needs after all that, he said when he wanted loving I was always too busy but he'd wait until I was doing something to try to get it. Or when he wanted sex, I only wanted to cuddle which wasn't always true. Sometimes I just wasn't in the mood and he didn't put forth much effort to get me into one. Oh my favorite one was when he said I didn't always have dinner on the table when he got home from work and was hungry. I usually wasn't done cooking it yet because I was making something more difficult. Another thing he said was that when he came home after a bad day I didn't stop doing what I was doing to take care of him when he needed it most. I tried towards the beginning but he'd always brush me off saying he wasn't in the mood to be loved on so after awhile I just stopped trying and listened to him vent. It was like I couldn't win no matter what I did," she said sadly and felt tears prick the corner of her eyes again.

Draco noticed and motioned her closer with his head, "Come here Hermione," he said and she began to cry again and crawled into his lap which surprised him at first but it made him happy and he wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't your fault, some guys are just unsatisfied no matter what people do for them," he said as he rested his head on hers since her head was in the crook of his neck.

"I-I t-tr-tried t-t-to f-fix th-things o-over a-and o-over b-but h-he j-just k-kept f-f-finding s-something e-else t-to b-be un-unhappy a-about," she cried.

"It wasn't your fault Hermione, he is just one of those guys who didn't appreciate what he had," Draco said quietly and began running his hands through her curls again. He loved how soft they were and how soft she was, she felt good in his arms, and he'd be content to just hold her for all of eternity. _When the hell did he become such a sap?_ he thought. Oh right when Hermione Granger snogged him and it was the best kiss he'd ever had and they hadn't even used tongue.

"W-would you...ap-apreciate me?" she whispered the last part but he heard it since he was focusing all of his attention on her.

"Every day, every chance I got," he said and lightly squeezed her in a hug.

Hermione lifted her head and stared into his eyes trying to see if he was lying he let her see his sincerity. He generally didn't like people to see his emotions but her, he didn't care if she did because he knew she wouldn't make fun of him for it. Hermione seemed to have seen what she wanted because she leaned forward and placed her soft lips on his and began moving them slowly. Draco could feel her tears on his cheeks since she hadn't wiped them away, they continued to lightly stream down and drop onto his cheeks and all he wanted was to help her stop crying.

Draco pulled her tighter to him and she moved so she was straddling him and licked his bottom lip, Draco opened his mouth and allowed her to probe his mouth with her tongue which still tasted like cherries for some reason and he moaned. Hermione wound her hands into his hair as she kissed him and he pulled her as close to his body as he could. Their tongues were slowly caressing in a sweet kiss that was slowly escalating into a passionate one. Draco felt himself getting more aroused especially when she tugged on his hair lightly and he groaned again. Hermione's mind was going haywire, she was kissing Draco Malfoy and enjoying it. He had been so sweet to her, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a relationship with someone who was that sweet to her all the time. That's what scared her, she wanted to be with him and they barely knew each other all she knew was he was incredibly sweet, he seemed to care for her, and he was an incredible kisser.

They broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths and just looked at each other, Hermione's eyes were glistening with unshed tears but she wiped her cheeks off. Draco's eyes were liquid silver as he looked at her with an expression that made her get wet, they were filled with lust and desire. She wanted desperately to feel desired again but could she really use him for her own selfish gain, maybe tonight she could afford to be selfish since she usually didn't. The tears she hadn't shed fell down her cheeks and he used his thumbs to wipe them away as he held her face in his hands. Draco kissed her forehead lightly and she felt her heart flutter, yes tonight she would be selfish because he seemed to want to help her. "Will you- will you make me feel desired again?" she asked as a couple more tears fell and he wiped those away too.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked his heart clenching painfully at how broken she sounded.

"Make love to me, please Draco," she said through a shuddered breath and her cherry scented breath washed over him.

Draco swallowed hard, he seemed to be caught with emotion as she stared at him so hopefully, he wanted to make her stop sounding so low as if she believed she wasn't deserving of someone's love. He made up his mind right then and there, he would stop at nothing to heal this beautiful broken witch in front of him. Draco pulled her to him in a searing kiss that she happily reciprocated, using her hands that were still wrapped in his hair to hold him to her. Draco reached around her back and began slowly unzipping the dress she wore that made her look amazing. He put his hands on her thighs and began slowly lifting the dress, she lifted herself briefly so he could pull it over her butt which he purposely trailed his fingertips over as he lifted the dress making her gasp in surprise. He used it to deepen the kiss as he continued to slowly lift the dress until they had to break the kiss so he could lift it over her head but then went right back to kissing.

Hermione reached in between them and grabbed the hem of his tight fitting light gray tshirt that she thought made him look hot as hell. She pulled it over his head briefly before she attacked his mouth again, the kisses growing in intensity as she found herself getting aroused. She grabbed his black pants and began to unbutton them and unzip them, he stood up while still holding her and she gasped in surprise and he plunged his tongue into her mouth as he kicked off his black designer tennis shoes and gray socks. Hermione used her feet to push his jeans from his hips and they fell to his feet and he stepped out of them and began walking towards the back of the apartment.

He went to the last door in the hall guessing it was her bedroom which he was right about and he pushed the door open with his foot and then dropped her onto her bed. Hermione let out a small shriek of shock as he let her fall onto her bed, she looked up at him and a spark of desire hit her again. He looked amazing with his shirt off, he was still pale but he was toned and chiseled with a nice six pack and the perfect v most girls drooled over. He had a light strip of pale blonde hair trailing from his belly button down into the waist band of his boxers but other wise his body was hairless and she found it sexy.

Draco looked down at her after he plopped her down and he felt his desires kick up tenfold, she was wearing nothing but a lacy push up bra and lace thong and she looked amazing in red. Her hair was mussed from his running his hands through it and her lips were pink and swollen from the kissing, in other words she looked damn right fuckable. "You are beautiful," he said as he looked over her creamy skin that looked so soft he wanted to run his hands all up and down her body.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip and he groaned before he straddled her and began kissing her again, he put his hands on her waist and ran his hands up her body and they both groaned, her skin was just as soft as he'd imagined it.

Hermione had blushed at his compliment and at the fact he was staring at her so hungrily like he wanted nothing more than to devour her in his love and desires, a feeling she wouldn't mind one bit. Hermione was now thankful Ginny had made her wear the lacy bra and thong ensemble instead of the regular cotton she was originally thinking about wearing. When Draco straddled her she could feel his erection in between her thighs and she got wet again. When he ran his big warm hands up her body they had both moaned and she grabbed hold of his wrists and slid her hands up towards his shoulders enjoying the soft skin before landing around his neck to hold him there for a searing kiss that curled her toes.

Draco reached behind her and she arched her back a little so he could unclip her bra and he slid it off of her before breaking the kiss and staring down at her perfect sized breasts with pink nipples. He'd never seen pink nipples and he found them cute. He layed a light kiss on her mouth before he kissed down her jaw, down her neck, and to her collarbone and she moaned as layed the light kisses down her neck. Draco then bit her collarbone lightly and she gasped but he began to suck and she began to moan as he left his mark on her.

Draco continued his trek down her body until he reached her breasts and he sucked one of the rose pink nipples into his mouth and she arched up into him. Draco began fondling the other one and she squirmed in delight, he fondled, licked, and suckled on her breasts before he switched sucking on the other and fondling the opposite. Hermione arched into him and pulled lightly on his hair and he groaned and bit down a little on the breast in his mouth and she gasped. Draco smirked before he kissed back up her chest until he reached where her chest met her neck and lightly bit on it and she gasped again before he planted another kiss on her lips.

Draco rubbed his erection in between her legs and she moaned into his mouth and he got turned on more if that were at all possible. Draco reached in between them and slipped his finger into her panties and slipped them off in a fluid motion before he lightly rubbed over her center and she gasped and he deepened the kiss again. He stuck a finger into her and Hermione whimpered and he stuck another in and started to curl his fingers and she broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure. Draco switched off the way he fingered her until she was writhing in pleasure underneath him. Hermione couldn't think straight or function other than to cry out her pleasure at Draco's ministrations. She reached down between them and grabbed the waistband of his black silk boxers and began pulling them down and used her legs with great difficulty to pull them down. Draco had to lay down on her instead of straddling her so his boxers would slip off and he kicked them off before he straddled her again.

Hermione stared down at his large erection and her eyes bulged, Ron hadn't been that big so she didn't know if Draco could actually get it into her. Draco was looking at her waiting for a reaction from her by the sight of his impressive girth. Hermione flickered her eyes to his and smiled weakly, she was afraid he'd hurt her since he was so big. "We don't have to continue, if you don't want to," he said though he didn't want to stop, he wanted her and he wanted to feel how amazing she was inside and out.

"No, I want to I'm just scared you'll hurt me," she said.

"I'll be gentle," he said and she nodded. "I'm gonna need to get you wetter though just in case," he said and she nodded again and pulled him down for a kiss as his fingers entered her again. Hermione was plenty wet he just loved the feeling of her writhing underneath him, he also wanted to make her orgasm before he entered her.

Draco continued to finger her and she was beginning to pant, she was nearing her orgasm. "Dra-Draco please," she panted.

"Please what?" he smirked, he liked how much she needed him and wanted him.

"I-I need you now please," she said and he pulled his fingers out and put the tip of his erection at her entrance and she spread her legs for him. Draco slowly slipped into her wet folds and she moaned, he watched her face for pain but he saw none. "Please," she breathed and he pulled out a bit and thrusted back into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "More, I need more," she pleaded and he began thrusting into her and she cried out in pleasure. Draco made sure to keep his pace rather slow because he was keeping his word and making love to her, he refused to fuck her, she deserved more than that. Maybe another day if this ever happened again, he would but not until she asked, he wouldn't force himself on her.

Draco kept up his slow pace and Hermione met him thrust for thrust, her arms were wrapped around his back and he wrapped his arms around her. Their chests touched and they both moaned at the skin contact, their grips on each other tightened and he sped up his thrusting a little bit. She matched his pace and just needed to know how he felt, she kissed him briefly and he kissed her back eagerly, and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him but she still wanted to hear it. "Tell me you want me," she said.

"I want you Hermione," he said and kissed her, he was gonna do his best to make sure she knew she was desired. "And I need you right now, as much as you need me," he said.

"What else?" she asked.

Draco kept up his pace of thrusting into her, "You're beautiful," he said before kissing her briefly. "You're intelligent," he kissed her again. "You're witty. You're kind. You're caring. You're sweet. You're adorable," he punctuated every statement with a brief kiss. Hermione's eyes had watered again, "I can't really think of anything else right now, but if you let me I'll spend every day finding something new to add to the list," he said and her tears overflowed down her cheeks.

Hermione pulled him down for a passionate kiss and he didn't take long to lick her bottom lip and she granted him access and their tongues tumbled into a passionate dance. They both groaned and Hermione increased her hips movement and Draco followed her into a faster pace. Hermione was extremely emotional now, he had just basically told her he'd like to be with her and make sure she knew she was desired. How amazing was that? It made her really happy and made her want to say 'aw!' but kissing him like this would have to do.

Hermione could feel how tight her stomach was, she would orgasm very soon and she began thrusting in a way where he would hit her g spot over and over. Draco adjusted to that and she had to break the kiss as she began to pant again, she moaned as he hit her spot and she knew she was about to lose it. Draco made sure to thrust her a little harder before she cried out his name as her orgasm rocked her body. He slowed down his thrusting as she rode out her orgasm until he stopped and she was able to catch her breath. "That was amazing," she said and he smiled, it was a genuine smile and it made her heart flutter like crazy.

"You're amazing," he said and kissed her sweetly. Hermione accepted the kiss happily and lifted her hips up and he began to thrust into her again, very slowly. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes as he made love to her. Hermione's stomach flopped as he looked into her eyes with his silver eyes that she was already beginning to adore. They were gorgeous, they were silver but with light blue flecks in them that she had never noticed before. She was loving the fact that he was showing her his emotions in them, he was usually blocked off and reserved, always hiding how he felt.

If they got together she would hate it if he kept doing that, she wanted to always be able to look into these eyes and see how he felt. Right now they showed concern for her, care for her, and acceptance which made her very happy. Hermione kissed him briefly and quickened her pace since she knew he wouldn't be climaxing anytime soon at this pace. Draco had watched emotions play across her face as he looked into her eyes, a ghost of a smile, interest as she looked into his eyes, and then unmistakable happiness before she kissed him and increased her pace. He obliged and squeezed her to him a little tighter to his body as they met each other thrust for thrust.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his body tighter as well, now there was no room between them but she didn't mind, she was enjoying being this close to him. Draco seemed to be enjoying it too if the low moan he let out was anything to go by. Hermione felt herself get more turned on by the noise, his moans were that sexy to her. Ron didn't generally moan, only towards the beginning did he. No usually he grunted which wasn't as sexy, she loved to hear moans because it meant she was doing something right. Now wasn't the time to think about Ron though, now was time to think about Draco.

Draco's eyes bored into hers as she snapped back to the present, she had gotten a far away look in her eyes meaning she was thinking about something. He didn't want her to think, he just wanted her to feel as he was doing. "Hermione," he moaned quietly and she snapped her eyes comepletely to his and her stomach erupted in butterflies. She could no longer think as his liquid silver eyes shined in desire for her and she stopped trying to. Draco increased his pace a little and she gasped but adjusted to it and leaned up and bit his bottom lip. Draco hissed in both pain and pleasure and she sucked it into her mouth briefly before kissing him again.

Hermione was getting braver and so she was trying things out that she had always wanted to try but was too afraid to. He seemed to like it when she bit his lip, so she kissed down his cheek to his neck where she made small bites and he groaned. She latched onto his shoulder and sucked and he moaned and began to thrust a little faster and she went along with it. She wasn't going to stop until she left a mark, Ron had never let her do it 'because it was unprofessional' so she was enjoying that Draco didn't care. In fact Draco tilted his head a little to give her more access and she sucked more into her mouth.

Draco moaned as she bit his shoulder and began sucking, he loved the feeling of her claiming him. He'd never let a girl do it before but her he wanted to claim him so he tilted his neck to give her more access which she reacted greedily. He began thrusting faster because the feeling was getting him close to his peak, "Oh Hermione," he groaned as she finally unlatched her mouth from his neck. He looked down at her and saw her looking at his shoulder with pride. She must've left a good size mark, but he didn't care, he'd display it proudly if it meant she'd be his girl. He wasn't sure why but he wanted Hermione Granger and he wanted her badly.

Hermione could sense his happiness at her marking him and she smiled up at him and he smiled back warmly which sent her heart fluttering again. Hermione made the pace faster and Draco happily obliged, he had tensed up a little meaning he was close and so she allowed him to do what he wanted.

Draco adjusted to the faster pace and it made him get closer to his peak so he began thrusting even faster as he began to pant. Hermione was moaning underneath him and her hands gripped his shoulders tighter and he smirked. Draco could feel himself getting closer so he kept at his pace, panting until finally he felt himself lose control. He shouted out her name as he climaxed and kept thrusting into her as he came. Draco moaned with each thrust until he was spent before he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

Hermione held him after he collapsed and felt his heart beating wildly against her chest and she trailed her fingers up and down his back as he came down from his high. Hermione hummed in satisfaction and continued rubbing up and down his back until his breathing returned to normal and he sighed in content. He lifted his head up and smiled at her and she smiled back before he kissed her again, slowly and sweetly. When he was done he rested his forehead on hers and smiled again, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel desired again," she said and tears welled up again,

"It was my pleasure," he grinned and she giggled back before the tears fell down her cheeks. Draco wiped them away before kissing her lightly again, "If you ever need to feel desired again, you can always owl me," he smirked.

"You'll be the first I owl," she giggled.

"Well good, I'll look for your owl," he chuckled.

"Ok," she smiled. Draco got up off her next and rolled over next to her before he grabbed his wand and waved it to clean them up. "We could always shower to get clean," she smiled at him.

Draco looked over at her and chuckled, "I do believe you want to have shower sex with me," before he pulled her into his side.

"How ever did you guess?" she chuckled as she snuggled into his side.

"Not hard to guess there Granger," he smirked.

"Well Malfoy, I'm going to go shower. You can either join me or not," she teased as she crawled over him and brushed herself against his hardening cock.

Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her down on top of him, "We could just stay like this," he smirked.

"We could," she said playfully, "Or you can fuck me against my bathroom wall," she whispered in his ear before she bit his earlobe then looked at him and smirked. Draco shuddered in desire as she whispered in his ear and got completely turned on again.

"Well if you put it that way," he teased back before he kissed her briefly and they got up to head to the shower. When they got in the bathroom Hermione brushed her hair as Draco warmed up the water, Hermione was checking out his ass while he did it too. Draco looked over his shoulder and caught her and she blushed and he smirked and winked at her. Hermione giggled as she put her brush down and sauntered over to him wagging her hips, she was surprised at her bravery but he actually seemed to be enjoying it so she continued what she was doing.

Draco groaned as she walked up to him, watching her hips sway before he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned as he pulled her to his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard enough to curl both of their toes. They got in the shower afterwards and he pushed her against the wall as the water poured down on them. Hermione groaned at his roughness and smiled endearingly up at him, she liked it rough in the shower.

"Come and get me Draco," Hermione moaned and motioned with a come hither look and gesture. Draco groaned at how sexy it looked before he swooped down on her and crashed his lips to hers. They both groaned and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms went around her waist. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his hips, they adjusted so his rock hard penis was against her opening and she pushed him into her with her legs.

They both groaned and he pushed her against the wall and began thrusting into her. "Mmm Draco," she moaned and he began thrusting faster.

"Do you like it rough in the shower Hermione?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she moaned and shuddered as his hot breath brushed against her ear and the side of her neck.

"Good," he said and bit her earlobe and she moaned as he began to pound into her and she cried out in pleasure.

Hermione felt her fingernails press harder into his shoulders as she tried to help hold herself up and Draco hissed in pleasure. At that she began dragging her hands down his back, scratching him the whole way as he pounded into her. Draco growled at the sensation and pounded her harder and she screamed his name.

Draco wasn't going to last long with how tight Hermione was, especially with her scratching his back as she did. He loved the pain of teeth and nails during sex. Draco began pounding her in a way that would make her cum quickly and Hermione adjusted willingly. He heard her begin to pant and he smirked as he continued thrusting into her. It wasn't long before he felt her beginning to tremble and he held her tighter and thrusted a little harder and she groaned.

Hermione could feel her orgasm coming on quickly and clutched Draco's shoulders tighter so she wouldn't drop when she lost control. "Draco, I'm so close," she moaned.

"I know, cum for me Hermione," he purred in her ear and she felt herself fall over the edge with a loud moan. Waves of pleasure wracked her body and Draco slowed his thrusting down as she rode out her orgasm, he lifted his head from her shoulder and smirked down at her. Draco kissed her and she felt herself get lost in it, she wrapped her hands into his wet hair as she came down from her high and kissed him harder.

Draco loved how she came when he told her to cum for him, it gave him a strong sense of pride. He picked his pace back up since he was close to cumming as well, Hermione groaned loudly and broke the kiss looking up at him with her warm chocolate brown eyes. She bit her lip and he groaned and thrusted harder, he loved it when girls did that because it was sexy. It was especially sexy when Hermione did it because she didn't know what she did to him when she did that. She was so innocent, he loved it and wanted to see more of her.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as he quickened his pace and adjusted so he'd go too. Draco began to breathe harder as his climax neared, he began to stiffen and Hermione whispered in his ear, "Now you cum for me Draco." Draco thrusted one last time before he released his load with a grunt and he slowed down his thrusting with every spurt. As waves of pleasure rocked Draco he pushed Hermione into the wall harder and she groaned and tried to arch herself into him and away from the wall. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled a little and he pulled his head back following her hands until he was looking into her eyes as he came down from his high.

Hermione smiled saucily up at him before she kissed him again and he dropped her legs from around his waist and held her close under the stream of the shower. When water started making it's way into their mouths they pulled apart chuckling. "Do you feel better now Hermione?" Draco asked quietly and placed his forehead on hers.

"Yes, thank you Draco," she replied.

"Good, and your welcome," he smiled warmly down at her.

"Mmhm, we should probably actually shower now," she said and he nodded before stepping back and let her start her shower.

"Do you seriously only use Cherry scented shower stuff?" Draco asked looking at it.

"Yeah, it's my favorite scent," she said, "Why?" Draco groaned at her answer, no wonder why she was engulfed in the smell constantly. "Draco, are you turned on by the smell of cherries?" she giggled when he didn't reply.

"Not just the smell, I'm turned on by everything about cherries," he groaned. Hermione bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter but couldn't hold it for long and began laughing full out. "What?" he asked blushing lightly at being laughed at.

"Oh Merlin, I will be turning you on constantly then if we start hanging out after this because it's the only scent I use," she giggled.

"Well fuck!" Draco said and she giggled again, "That would suck," he said.

"So are you saying you won't see me again after this?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I just don't fancy the constant boner I'll have around you," he chuckled and she joined in.

"Well I could think of uses for it," she said demurely.

"I bet you could," he replied chuckling.

"Mmhm," she smiled back as she began to wash her hair since he was standing under the water now. They finished their shower as quickly as they could, Draco even used her stuff which of course gave himself a woody. Afterwards they dried off and Hermione put on a red silk night gown from her underwear drawer that she hadn't worn in more than 6 months. Draco of course scowled good naturedly at her when he saw making her giggle and wink at him, she was intending to use his weakness against him.

"So are you wanting me to spend the night or leave?" Draco asked leaning against her wall by the bathroom.

"That is entirely up to you Mr. Malfoy," she smirked and kissed him briefly before jumping onto her bed.

"Well since you put it that way Miss Granger, you better scoot over," he chuckled before putting his boxers back on and crawling into bed after her.

"Good choice," she chuckled and they laid down comfortably next to each other and Hermione extinguished the lights. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"I just didn't take you for a cuddling kind of guy," Hermione giggled.

"I'm generally not, but you're different," he said and Hermione's heart fluttered uncontrollably.

"I'm glad," she replied and couldn't hide the smile in her voice as she grinned widely.

"Me too," he said and pulled her closer and nuzzled into her curls and tried to avoid poking her in the butt with his hard-on that was making a reappearance.

They fell asleep not too long afterwards and in the morning they woke up both in a really good mood.

Hermione had rolled over and looked sleepily up at him with a smile which he returned and kissed her briefly. "Good morning Draco," she smiled.

"Good morning Hermione," he smiled back lazily. They sat there staring into each other's eyes not wanting to ruin the perfect moment for a few minutes before Draco had to say something. "Day 1, you're beautiful even when you first wake up." He smiled at her remembering him saying he'd spend every day making sure she knew she was desired by adding to the list of things about her he liked.

Hermione grinned widely, "I'll take you up on that offer of you spending every day adding something new to the list. If you actually want to be with me that is," she said trying not to sound too hopeful in case he decided to change his mind.

"I would love to spend every day adding more to the list, you are amazing Hermione. So will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled trying not to cry.

"Excellent, I'll do my best to never make you cry again unless it's in a good way," Draco grinned.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Hermione chuckled as they got up.

"I'm glad you have such faith in me Hermione," Draco smiled as he hugged her to him.

"You've shown me enough last night and this morning that deserves my faith Draco," Hermione smiled.

Draco started getting dressed and Hermione watched him from her bedroom door, "Well good to know, I've got to go into the office for a few hours so I'm gonna have to leave. I'll be back later if you want me to be though," Draco said.

"Work is important so go, I'm gonna head to the gym and start losing this weight I put on being a shut it," Hermione said patting her small stomach.

Draco snorted since her stomach was practically flat still, "Alright, well then owl me if you want me to stop by later," he said.

"I will, but I think after the gym I'm going to go see Ginny and thank her," Hermione chuckled.

"Thank her for me too," Draco smirked and winked.

"Will do," she replied smiling before walking him to the door.

At the door Draco hugged her and kissed her, "Have a good day," he said.

"You too," Hermione smiled and watched him begin to walk away. "Oh and Draco," she called and he turned around quickly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Tell the healers to try looking for muggle cancer, I've heard it's extremely rare for it to happen to wizards but I think I read a case of it happening before. Maybe they'll be able to save your dad and he can maybe make something of himself again," Hermione said.

Draco stared at her flabbergasted, "You've been thinking about that the whole time?" he asked.

"No, just here and there," she replied.

"You're weird, but I'll tell them," he chuckled.

"Make sure you do," Hermione said before he waved to her and walked away shaking his head. Yes, it was weird she had tried thinking of ways to save someone known as a monster but she always was one to believe in the best of everyone. Maybe Lucius would be able to fix himself if they could save him and then he wouldn't be such a monster. Hermione had a good feeling about the future and was glad that it seemed her life was finally looking up again.

A/N: Well there it is, I worked on this whenever I had the chance which hasn't been often as of late. I figured I'd finish writing this since I was quite a bit into it when I had to stop writing for a couple weeks. I almost got divorced a couple weeks ago but my hubby and I decided to work things out and so most of my time has been dedicated to that the last couple of weeks. It may take me awhile to get back into writing completely since I'm limiting my time on the computer while we work on ourselves. Just in case any of you reading this read my other stories, I just wanted you to know. :) Anyways let me know what you thought of this one shot, please review! I'd appreciate it greatly! ^-^


End file.
